


Flutter Kicks

by redledgers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluffy, i'm in a mood, pregnancy fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole pregnancy thing is always astonishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassanova/gifts).



Clint unlaced his boots and sat beside Natasha on the couch. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, cheek, and one to her swollen belly. “Missed you,” he murmured, pulling her into a cuddle.

“You were gone for three hours, Barton, that's not long enough to miss me.” Natasha wasn't taking well to the whole “no missions or exercise and no drinking or guns” edict since it had been issued three months ago.

“Is too.” He kneaded her calf.

“You should be the one carrying this child since you're the most excited.”

“Male seahorses do that.” Clint felt something nudge his stomach. “Was a joke, Tasha.”

“Wasn't me, she replied, staring at her stomach.

Clint touched her gently and felt something kick his hand. “Tasha, the baby...”

“Yes, she kicked you.” Natasha seemed as awestruck as he felt. “Guess she's equally annoyed with you.”

He re-situated himself. “Anya, kicking people isn't nice, no matter how annoying they are,” he said to Natasha's stomach.

She laughed and slid her hands into his hair. “Maybe she'll be less antsy if you stop leaving me.”

He grinned up at her. “How about I eat you out then feed you dinner in bed? I'll make whatever you want.”

“If you don't get your mouth on me in five seconds, Barton, I will knock you out and get Steve to make me pop tarts.”

Clint did as he was told. Pregnancy hormones, after all, were quite demanding.


End file.
